Letters from Hogwarts
by shoshal-network
Summary: Rose Watson grew up reading Harry Potter, so imagine her surprise when she gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. But it's hard to leave behind her friends. This story is all letters between Rose and her best friend Ben as they attempt to stay in touch between two different worlds. A companion to "That Temptress Adventure"
1. Chapter 1

_**September 2nd 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I'm not sure how you'll receive this letter, Darwin might deliver it, or it might come in the post. Hermione told me that they've had to cut down on owl post because muggles were getting suspicious, so now a lot of letters are taken to the Ministry of Magic and then distributed by regular post. Anyway, I hope you get to see Darwin, just so you know, he likes peanuts.

Anyway, I'm writing to you from the RAVENCLAW common room! That's right, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, no surprise there. I've only been here for like 12 hours, but so far it's amazing. I sat on the HOGWARTS EXPRESS with Rose Weasley (the name thing has been really confusing), Albus Severus Potter (but everyone just calls him Al) and James Potter. Rose and Al were sorted into Gryffindor, but I have met a few nice people who are Ravenclaws. I sat next to Leo, Leah, and Maria. They were sorted a bit before me. The Sorting Hat was so cool, I don't remember its song, but it was amazing. And the food was so good. And they had tofu! Not as good as Thai Garden, but nothing's perfect. And the giant squid isn't real, which is so upsetting. I was looking forward to swimming with it.

You get into the common room by answering a riddle (just like in the books!) And I answered it. Our prefects are really cool, they're twins and really nice. The common room is so pretty, everything is blue and bronze and silk. The fireplace is so big that I could stand in it! And the dormitories are so beautiful, I have this amazing comfortable four-poster bed with silk hangings and because we're in a tower, our room has these huge windows that overlook the lake and all of the grounds.

I forgot to tell you! Hagrid is still alive, but he's retired now, the new groundskeeper is this guy named Pan, he's really nice. And Professor Mcgonagall is the Headmistress, she is just as I imagined her. And Professor Flitwick is still there and our head of house, he's also the Deputy Headmaster. He has the highest voice I've ever heard, but he's really nice.

I'm trying to think if there's anything I've missed...I don't think so. It's really early here, I woke at dawn, it seems very much like a novel. I'm going to try to write as often as I can (thanks again for the stationary! And I wrote this with a quill and ink, sorry if it's a little blotty, I'm still getting used to it). I hear people waking up, so I should probably finish up.

You better send me a letter soon or I'll never forgive you.

Your most sincerely etc (that's how Mum says that people in Austen always sign their letters, and because I'm living in a novel...)

Rose xx

 _ **September 3rd 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I forgot to send yesterday's letter, so I'm putting both of them in the same envelope. Make sure you read the other one first.

How's Oxford? I miss bike riding, but I have flying lessons tomorrow, I'm so excited I can hardly breathe! I've had all of my lessons today and now I'm in the library, which is giant and amazing. I've never seen this many books in my life, Oxford had nothing on this. But I miss Professor D, I just got yelled at by the librarian for doing magic. Well, I wasn't really yelled at, because there's this silencing charm in the whole library, you can't make a sound. She conjured letters out of her wand and they formed words.

Professor Flitwick still teaches Charms, and we learned "wingardium leviosa" with a feather! And I got it on my first try, it was so freaking cool. I've even managed to do it with some heavy books, it's hard, but I'm getting better. Everyone keeps saying that "practice makes perfect," which I guess is true.

We had Herbology with Neville Longbottom! He's really nice, we planted bouncing bulbs, which kept on sliding out of our hands. My friend Leo got smacked in the face by one of my friend Leah's bulbs. The Slytherins were with us, and they're not so bad, but I haven't really spoken to any of them. Draco Malfoy's son is in my year! I wonder if he's like his father. Professor Longbottom (it sounds so weird calling him that!) took me aside after class and told me I could always talk to him if I need anything (Hermione told him about me). It was nice, I guess, but I think everyone thinks I'm going to fail just because I'm a muggle born. But I showed them in Transfiguration.

Professor Athena Adair teaches Transfiguration. She's so cool, and a really good teacher. She taught us how to turn matches into needles. It was really difficult, I felt like I really had to fight with the magic. But I love it! Anyway, I was the first kid in the class to manage it. Afterwards I got a terrible headache, which is apparently really normal for people after they do Transfiguration for the first time. It's really weird, you have to take something and completely change it. Magic is all about understanding stuff, and in Transfiguration you have to do that and then wrap your head around changing it. It's hard to explain, but it's really cool.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself, I had 2 other classes before Transfiguration. After lunch (more amazing food) we had General Studies. You know how people are always wondering why students at Hogwarts don't learn maths and literature and history and stuff like that? Well it turns out that they do, it just wasn't interesting enough to write about. But the class is actually really cool. Ok, so you know "it's a small world" the professor, Simon Bell went to Oxford after he went to Hogwarts! And Mum was his advisor and professor! Can you believe that? It's so crazy that my professor at magical Hogwarts studied at muggle Oxford, though I guess it is a pretty magical place… Anyway, in class we read some "Tales of Beedle the Bard," which was a lot of fun. I'm glad that I get to continue learning "normal" stuff, you know me the nerd who loves school.

Then we had Potions with the Hufflepuffs, who are ok, but a little boring for my taste. Our Professor Damocles is weird. Really nice, but also terrifying. He yelled at this kid today for laughing today. He kind of reminds me of Snape, but friendlier? Anyway, we learned so basic potions techniques: how to chop things and the proper way to stir things. I kid you not, I just finished writing a paper about how to properly stir things, and what can go wrong if you don't stir a potion at the proper speed and in the right direction (you can turn into a turnip, fun fact). Anyway, he was really helpful and patient. I think I'm going to like potions.

The last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts (but everyone just calls it DADA). It's taught by professor Roxanne Shacklebolt, yes the Minister of Magic's daughter is my professor. I've spent the whole day trying so hard not to fangirl at everyone and everything.

Oh, and I went to the hospital wing (because of my Transfiguration headache). Long story short: magic medicine is amazing. And Hannah Abbott (who's married to Professor Longbottom, they're adorable) is the new Madame Pomfrey. And now I'm in the library writing papers and reading books that look like they're even older than Oxford (ok, that's an exaggeration, our books are pretty new, but there are some books in here that look older than dirt).

I'll send this letter off as soon as I leave the library. The owls show up to every meal, so I'll give it to Darwin then. Can't wait to hear from you.

Yours most sincerely etc (really getting into character here)

Rose xx

 _Author's note: Rose and Ben's letters! I decided to post these 2 as one chapter because Ben receives them both in one go. I'll try to post another letter later this week, but if not, it will be posted by next Monday!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**September 3rd 2017**_

Dear Rose,

Darwin does indeed like peanuts, he's eating a bunch while I write you this letter. I've just read both of your letters and am keeping Darwin here while I write you back. I'm super glad that Darwin showed up, because as much fun as getting post is, owls are way cooler. He just flew up to my window and knocked with his beak. Luckily my parents didn't see him. You should have the letter by breakfast tomorrow. Maybe Darwin will drop it into your eggs.

Ok, basically I am so incredibly jealous of you and my life totally pales in comparison. Thanks for telling me everything, I'm super jealous, but it's better than nothing. I've spent the past few days cycling around by myself, and it's so weird. Professor D gave me some new books: I've read almost all of _The Series of Unfortunate Events_ , you'd really like them. Maybe I can send them to you? Or maybe Hogwarts has them in that giant library of theirs. I wonder what the librarian would do if you asked for a muggle book.

But it also sounds like you have enough to do besides for read books (the horrors!). Obviously term has started here also. It's so weird that I'm sitting next to someone else in my classes. Besides for the weirdness, it's going really well (which isn't a big surprise as I love school). Even maths is ok, the teacher is hysterical and is actually managing to make things interesting.

I can't believe that your professor knows your mum! Is it normal for magical students to attend muggle uni? Because you should honestly really consider that, come to Oxford with me! Are there magical universities? Or do you just go to a specific course and learn for a certain career? Like, can you study magical literature or history, or do they only teach how to be a healer or Auror or whatever? Either way, I think you should definitely consider muggle uni (not that we're getting ahead of ourselves or anything).

And you're being taught by Neville! And Professor Flitwick, and Professor Mcgonagall is there! This is just so freaking cool. Do the kids at Hogwarts know about the _Harry Potter_ books, have they read them?

It's getting kind of late, so I should probably get to bed, the last thing I want is for my parents to see my light on, come in, and see an owl casually sitting on my desk eating peanuts.

I miss you tons, Christmas can't get here soon enough.

Yours most sincerely etc (this is fun)

Ben

 _ **September 4th 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I'm glad you got to meet Darwin, isn't he awesome? I'm happy to say that he did deliver your letter at breakfast, but that it didn't land in my eggs.

As for all of your questions:

Most kids haven't heard of the books, obviously the Weasleys and Potters have, but their parents have forbidden them from reading them until they're way older. I can't remember if I told you, but JK Rowling is a muggle born! She went to Hogwarts before Harry did and then became a journalist and decided to write his life down. Isn't that the coolest thing you've ever heard? Hermione said some poetic license was taken, but it's mostly all true.

I'm not sure if it's normal for a wizard to attend muggle university, but Professor Bell seems like the type to do his own thing. And I don't think there are universities for magic, but I'll ask someone. There's just so much to learn! I feel like I've known this world, and been a part of it, but now that I'm actually here it feels kind of foreign. There's just so much I don't know. Different pop culture references and societal norms, it almost feels like I'm in a different country, except that I (mostly) know the language. But whatever witches normally do, I would totally want to study at Oxford, but then come back to the wizarding world. Maybe I'll be a healer, or work for the Ministry, or become a professor! But we're getting way ahead of ourselves, I mean, I've only just turned 11.

Ok, so I just asked Leo (I think I told you about him, he's one of the Ravenclaw first years), and he said that there aren't really universities for wizards, they just go to job training mostly or do a course that's specialized for their career. Rose (Weasley, that is) said that Hermione went to muggle university and studied law and politics, and then did a special course with training for the Ministry. But most wizards don't go to muggle university (and those that do are usually muggle born or have a muggle born parent).

They all say hi, by the way. I'm sitting in the library with Leo, Rose, and Al. We're writing notes back and forth to each other because we can't physically speak. There's also some exaggerated hand motions going on. We're all working on homework, which is better than muggle homework, but is still a little boring. Practicing spells is brilliant, but some of the theoretical reading we have to do is the worst. At least I'm learning a lot. Because there's just so much to learn: about magic, about this world, about everything. I wish I had the time to read every book in the library, but I'd need about 1000 lifetimes to do that.

So, magic classes have been amazing, I love doing spells and learning about all of these amazing plants, I even brewed a potion today and didn't blow anything up! (But a Hufflepuff kid did, the same one who laughed about stirring techniques, I guess he learned his lesson). But by far the coolest most amazing thing is flying lessons. Once a week we go down to the quidditch pitch and learn how to fly. I was the only one of the Ravenclaw who's never been on a broom before. But I didn't fall off! The teacher was actually really impressed. But all of that doesn't really matter, I need to tell you what it was like!

When I first got on the broom I thought I was going to fall off, it was really wobbly. But I just thought of it as a bicycle, and that I just needed to keep going. And then when I felt a little less shaky I flew all around the pitch! Ben, it's the most amazing experience. I just feels like total freedom, the wind in your hair, it makes you feel invincible. I did look down at one point, which was a mistake, I still don't like heights, but flying is brilliant. We're allowed to borrow brooms and fly during special times. I'm going to do it every chance I get, I don't care if I fail everything, I just want to fly. I wish you were here with me to do all of this. I really miss you, my friends here are great, but none of them are you. I wish is was Christmas.

Yours most sincerely etc

Rose xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 5th 2017**_

Dear Rose,

For some reason I totally forgot that flying was a thing (chalk it up to beginning of term brain-deadness), but now I'm freaking out. YOU GOT TO GO FLYING! I'm very impressed you didn't fall off. Can you try out for quidditch? Or do you need to be older? Do you even want to play for the team? Sorry for all of the questions, but I'm just so curious!

But now it's your turn to be jealous of me! Because I am the coolest, I had dinner with the Watson clan last night. Your dad made vegetable lasagna and it tasted of heaven. I'd like to see the Hogwarts House Elves top his cooking. Wait, are there even House Elves anymore? I mean, it is the 21st century, I feel like Hermione should have put an end to that. Do some super sleuthing and let me know.

School is good, there are some new kids who seem nice enough, but I have a deep distrust of anything new, so I'm still working up the courage to really get to know them. We're reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in English class, and it is so so so good. History is also super cool, we're learning about Ancient Greece and mythology. We're going to have a dress up day where we all come in wearing sheets and blankets and act out certain myths. I rather think I'd make a good Poseidon, or Hades, it might be fun to be the bad guy. But it's not for a month or so, so I have time to decide. Any input?

I'm trying to think if there's anything else to tell you...Basically I miss you tonnes and am glad you're having a super duper time.

Yours most sincerely,

Ben

 _ **September 6th 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I am the superest of the sleuths. By which I mean that I asked someone about the House Elves. Also, I am jealous, and confused. Did the Watson clan just show up and kidnap you for dinner? Did your parents come too? I want more details about said vegetable lasagna. But back to me being a regular old Sherlock Holmes (which is doubly funny because that's the name of one of our chickens). In your last letter (which I received at breakfast when it fell into the porridge) when you asked about House Elves, it freaked me out. I just kind of assumed that things were different now, especially because of all of the work Hermione has done. But what if the porridge that your letter had fallen into was cooked by slaves?! So I turned to Isabelle, she's this cool Third Year who's really helpful with answering random questions I have.

"Yo! Isabelle," I called (please note, that I have never, and never intend to actually use the word "yo"). And I asked her if Hogwarts has House Elves.

"Totes ma-gotes, Rose," Isabelle responded (again, these were not the actual words used during the conversation). But basically, there are House Elves at Hogwarts, but fear not! They get paid! No slave labour at my school, thank you kindly. But even more excitingly, Isabelle said she'd take me down to the kitchens over the weekend. I can't wait! Don't worry, I'll tell you everything.

But it get's more exciting. Basically, I keep on finding out little things that are different from in the books. One such example is the Ravenclaw Rave. What could that be? You ask yourself, finding it hard to imagine a group of people as nerdy as the Ravenclaws actually attending a rave. On the first Friday of every month, each House has a little get-together in their common room. There's food and dancing and general fun times. And each of the parties has a silly name: Slytherin Soiree, the Gryffindor Gathering, and the Hufflepuff Happening. You really can't go wrong with alliteration.

The party starts in a bit, and I will report back!

I'm back! It's a little after midnight, and I'm sitting on my bed writing to you from some light from my wand (I've learned the lumos charm, so life is awesome). I've just gotten back from the Ravenclaw Rave. It was awesome. There was pumpkin juice and crisps and other yummy things. But even cooler than the food (how could that be possible, you ask yourself) were the decorations and the music. The whole common room was transformed into this underwater wonderland. There was a blue fire roaring in the grate, and there were hundreds of little blue lights floating around the room. It felt like being under the ocean. They moved all of the chairs and tables to one side and set up a dance floor. The music was played through this giant enchanted gramophone (kind of like the one in the 4th Harry Potter film). We danced and ate and just hung out. I met some new people and generally it was awesome.

Towards the end, this song came on and everyone rushed onto the dance floor. I think it was a Weird Sisters song, and there were dance moves that went along with it. Everyone was dancing, and I was the only person standing on the side. I felt so out of place, and was reminded that even though I can do magic and fly on a broomstick, I'm still not from this world. I'm an outsider, and as hard as I try to blend in, these little things will give me away. Luckily, my new friend Leo showed me how to do the dance, and I quickly caught on. But it makes me think, how many other things are there in this world that I just don't understand, and will I ever feel like a truly belong?

But back to happy times. The cherry on top of the night was Professor Flitwick showing up and danced the macarena with us. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed it. Basically now that I've seen that my life is complete.

I'm knackered, so I'm off to bed. Darwin has this 6th sense of figuring out when I need to send a letter, so hopefully he'll show up at my window so I can send this off to you. Happy weekend my friend.

Yours most sincerely etc,

Rose xx

PS. You should be Hades, that would be epic. Also, I just reread your letter and realized I didn't answer any of your flying questions. To be brief: I can try out next year, I totally want to try out, and flying is just, I have no words (at least not this late at night).

 _Author's note: instead of posting a chapter of "That Temptress Adventure" on Tuesday, I'll be posting some more letters!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 7th 2017**_

Dear Rose,

If only electronics worked at Hogwarts, because if you could have filmed Professor Flitwick, I think that would have killed me.

Also, sorry if I make no sense, Darwin woke me at an ungodly hour and I'm only half awake. But I'm very pleased to hear that Hogwarts doesn't use slave labour, that would have been quite the problem.

And as for eating with your fam, I was riding my bike up our street and ran into your dad (I didn't literally, that would have been bad), and he invited me over. My parents also came along, but the invitation was mostly for me because I am the favourite of your parents.

The Ravenclaw Rave sounds so freaking awesome. I wonder why those weren't mentioned in the books. Maybe they've only started having them in recent years or maybe they didn't advance the plot so they were kept out. The world may never know! And by that I mean you can ask Hermione or someone if they had such exciting parties back in her day.

I'm glad you've made friends with some people, Leo sounds really cool. It was so nice of him to show you how to dance to that song. I bet it's really weird being at Hogwarts: because there's all of this stuff that you know from the books (or think you know, which is part of the weirdness), but then all of this stuff that's totally different. You have to learn a new vocabulary and a whole new set of pop-culture references which must be really hard. But it looks like Leo and other friends will be a good guide.

You said that you've learned how to do "lumos," that is so cool! What other spells have you learned? I want you to tell me everything you're learning. Ahhh! It's just so amazing that you can do magic! I still can't wrap my brain around all of this! It might not even feel real until I actually see magic, which might not be until you turn 17! That's just too far away. So I guess in the meantime if you could just tell me everything: what spells you're doing, how you do them, what it feels like. Basically everything, because I want to be able to really picture and get what you're doing.

Have a great weekend.

Yours most sincerely etc,

Ben

 _ **September 8th 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I think my stomach is going to explode, I have never been this full in my entire life. And that includes Christmas, the first night feast at Hogwarts, and that time we ate an entire pizza between the two of us.

Why does Rose feel like she's about to be sick, you might ask. Because Isabelle (that third year I told you about) took me to the kitchens. But before we went and stuffed ourselves we went flying in the morning (they give us free time during the weekends, and sometimes even during the week, to borrow brooms and fly around the Quidditch pitch). Leo and I went down first thing and met up with Rose Weasley and Al. They're both good flyers, which makes sense because they both have it in their blood and both grew up flying. James Potter is a really amazing flyer, he was off flying with his friends, but I caught sight of him every once in awhile, and he's really good. He's the seeker on the Gryffindor team (again, not surprising). He zips around the pitch and never wobbles or looks unsteady. Hopefully with enough practice I'll get better. I've been on a broom a few times by now, and I can tell I'm improving. I still feel a little wavery and I sometimes worry I'm going to fall off, but I know I'm getting better. Maybe I'll even be good enough to be on the Ravenclaw team next year. That would be amazing, I'd have so much time to go flying, because the team practices every day. I wonder what position I'd be good at. Maybe catcher, and I even think that I'd be good at being a beater-tennis might come in handy there. But in the meantime practice makes perfect, so I'll just keep flying and try to get better.

I wish I could properly describe to you what it feels like to fly. It's almost like riding the bicycle, with the wind in your hair and all of that. But there's more liberty because you don't have to keep to roads, and you can dip and soar and spin. And it just feels like being free. Maybe one day I'll be able to take you flying, I wonder if that's allowed.

And now for the kitchens! *Groan* Isabelle took me, Leo, Al, and Rose Weasley downstairs, down what seemed like a dozen passageways and up and down stairs. At one point we went down a ladder that was behind a tapestry of a bear riding a unicycle drinking tea. I tell you, the tapestries here are really interesting. And of course, this being Hogwarts, the bear was moving around. After quite a hike we finally reached this large painting of a bowl of fruit. I guess they want you to get some exercise before stuffing yourself. Isabelle reached out her little finger and tickled the pear. It started to squirm around and then turned into a door handle, which when turned revealed the kitchens.

The room was giant, and a mirror image to the Great Hall which is right upstairs. The walls were hung with giant copper pans and cauldrons and a huge fire was roaring in a fireplace on one end. There were four long tables set up, just like the ones upstairs. And everywhere there were House Elves scurrying around. Enchanted knives chopped vegetables and huge spoons stirred pans without any hand to guide them. As soon as we walked in a House Elf rushed over to us. She was wearing a purple knit dress and a teacosy for a hat. Her giant ears stuck out from underneath it. Her bright green eyes lit up when she saw us, and in a small squeaky voice she welcome us to the kitchen and asked if there was anything we wanted. Her name is Pinky, and she's really really nice. She set us up at a small table in a quiet corner of the warm kitchen. She brought us over a pot of tea, sandwiches, scones, and little cakes. Everything was so good.

I felt bad just sitting there while Pinky waited on us hand and foot, but when we asked if we could help with anything she looked offended. She was like my Gran, super happy to run around making food while we just sat there doing nothing. So that food was delicious, and we were already full, but then Pinky brought over some crisps. Now these weren't just normal crisps, they were homemade and so crispy and crunchy and amazing. When we left the kitchen (by which I mean we waddled) she gave us each a bag of goodies for the road. Perfect for midnight snacking. Not that I ever want to eat anything ever again.

I don't even want to go flying right now, I just want to lie down and descend into a food coma.

Ah! I almost forgot. You wanted to know what spells I'm learning. So far I've learned Wingardium Leviosa (of course), lumos, nox, alohomora, colloportus. In Transfiguration I've learned how to turn a match into a needle and back again. And a comb into a knife. I'm not really sure when any of these will be really useful, but I don't actually know if that's the point. I think that Transfiguration is more about understanding magic and the world around us and how things work. If we can understand substances and shapes and forms then we can better manipulate things around us. But once we start learning food transfiguration, that'll be awesome and helpful.

In potions we've progressed beyond stirring techniques and are now starting to learn actual potions. I brewed a potion that's a sleeping draught. I thought it would be really hard, but it's actually really intuitive: certain ingredients have different properties, so you need to balance what you want to do with the materials at hand. It's almost like cooking, except a little more dangerous.

And Herbology is awesome, we've been learning how to plant and care for plants that are used in headache remedies, which we'll learn how to brew in Potions later in the year. It's so cool how different courses interact with each other. And I can't wait to learn even more.

I'm also happy to say that I'm really settling in, I of course miss you and my family and Oxford, but Hogwarts is also starting to feel like home.

Yours most sincerely etc,

Rose xx


	5. Chapter 5

_**September 10th 2017**_

Dear Rose,

I wish I could say that school here is as exciting as Hogwarts, but that is not the case. We do have some courses in common though, how is that 'general studies' class going? Is magical maths any better than normal maths? What books have you been reading and what history are you learning? I feel like this might be the one place where we have some common ground. I just reread that sentence and it sounds bitter, which isn't what I meant. It's just that I can't tell you about my Potions or Charms class (because I don't have them), but we can at least compare notes about literature and science, and that makes things seem like they always have :)

It's so weird cycling to school without you, not that we ever really talked, but it was nice to know that we were at least hanging out together. Basically I miss you, it's only been a week, but I really wish that Christmas was now.

There's nothing really else to report from the home front. Have a great week.

Yours most sincerely etc,

Ben

 _ **September 14th, 2017**_

Dear Ben,

Sorry I haven't written in a few days, I've been really overwhelmed. Professors are starting to assign more and more work, and I'm working really hard to keep up. It's doable, but it doesn't give me that much free time. Basically I have to stop thinking that my time here is going to be just like Harry's. It's not all gallivanting around and getting up to mischief, there is some time for fun, but the focus of my life is definitely school.

You asked about General Studies, the one thing that I thought would put me on an even playing field with my classmates. Literature, I can do that! I practically grew up in the library after all. But we've been reading some classic wizarding novels, things that all of my friends grew up reading. Even in this they're a few steps ahead of me. I feel like my whole life here is a game of catch up.

Don't get me wrong, I am still so excited to be here. I love it, I love the castle and my classes, my professors are amazing and I'm learning so much. But I also miss home. I miss classes that I didn't feel behind in from the first day. I miss you and my family. I know this is silly, but I thought that Hogwarts would be a lot more adventuring, and less work. Ah well, I'm still happy, but now that the initial adrenaline has worn off, I'm feeling homesick.

Rose


	6. Chapter 6

_**September 15th, 2017**_

Dear Rose,

Now I really wish that I was at Hogwarts, not for the magic (though obviously that would be amazing), but more so that I could be with you. Unfortunately Darwin can't deliver hugs. But he can deliver care packages, so I hope you enjoy this one. It includes more stationary for writing to me, lots of Cadbury chocolate, fudge, and the first book in the _Alex Rider_ series. I just read it and thought it was fun, and I know your motto is "I'll read anything once," so I thought you might like to give it a try. Hopefully despite all of the work you're making time to read for fun (I know your parents would disinherit you if you weren't). But seriously, I know that I can't actually be there with you, but I'm most definitely there in spirit.

And just remember, you're at Hogwarts, you're learning magic, you're living your dream. Ok, maybe it's not all like how you'd imagined it, but despite the fact that it's hard, it's going to get better. Just keep doing your work and listening and learning. Turn to Leo and Isabelle if you have questions, talk to Professor Longbottom (it still feels weird calling him that instead of Neville). Didn't he say you could always talk to him if you need? It sounds like you need it.

You're going to be amazing, once you settle in a bit more everything will fit into place. You might still not get some things, or miss references, but over time that will happen less and less. Just keep moving forward.

Yours really very sincerely etc,

Ben

 _ **September 16th, 2017**_

Dear Ben,

You are amazing. Have I told you that recently? Because it is so very true. You are always the voice of reason. Here I am complaining about how everything isn't exactly how I imagined, and I'm kind of forgetting that I'm attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was a dream I never ever thought I would see realized. And yes, I sometimes feel like I don't fit it, and that's ok, and it'll get better. And I can't just expect everything to be rainbows and butterflies all the time (and I wouldn't want it to be).

Also, I took your advice to talk to Professor Longbottom (I think it's weird calling him that too), and he's the reason I've been having a sunnier attitude about things here. I asked him after class this morning if I could talk to him, and he was so warm and kind and welcoming. I said that I'd been feeling overwhelmed and a little bit like I don't belong. He told me that starting at a new school can be tough, no matter what the school is or where you come from. That it's ok I feel out of place, that he did too at first.

I realize that I just need to keep going and focus on all of the positive things that are happening, instead of letting the few instances of badness discolour everything. Like today in Charms I was the first person to succeed in using "reparo." Each of us were given something that had been broken: a pair of spectacles, a broom that had come apart from its handle, stuff like that. I even got it on my first try! Professor Flitwick awarded me 5 house points.

You said that you wanted to hear what it was like to actually do magic, so I'm going to try to explain it to you as best as I can. When I do magic I first think about what needs to be done, what I'm trying to accomplish. And then I imagine it, with repairing I thought of the two halfs of the smashed spectacles, and then what they would look like when they were whole. In my mind I imagined them flying back together, melding back together, and being fixed. And then I concentrate on that image whenever I'm saying a spell, focusing hard on making whatever it is in front of me match what's in my mind. And I can feel the energy and the power coursing down my arm and through my wand and then into whatever it is that I'm trying to fix, or whatever it is I'm trying to do.

It's also really important to speak clearly, or you could end up blowing something up.

So again, thank you. I'm still feeling a little overwhelmed, but I know that I have people behind me and I know you'll always be there if I ever need a friend to talk to.

Yours most sincerely etc,

Rose xx

 _Author's note: My aim is to get another chapter up next Tuesday!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**September 17th, 2017**_

Dear Rose,

I'm glad you're feeling better. I was getting a bit worried about you to be honest. I was scared that you being at Hogwarts was like someone meeting their hero: you build it up in your mind so much that when it actually happens it doesn't live up to expectation. But I'm glad that's not the case, that you are really loving it, even if there are some bumps in the road.

And that's awesome about you getting house points, who's currently in the lead? I feel like Ravenclaw should be (especially if you're earning points left and right). Are there actually 4 giant hourglasses filled with jewels? I wonder how they even know if someone is awarded or deducted points. Are the professor's words enough to make it happen, or do they also have to do some wand waving and spell casting?

Also, I totally forgot to ask about the staircases without missing steps. Have you fallen in yet? Did someone point them out to you or did you learn the hardway?

More inquiries: what are the kids like? You've mentioned Leo and Isabelle, and Al and Rose Weasley, but I don't really know anything about them. I want to make sure my best friend is in good hands :) And I'm totally curious what Al and Rose are like.

Have you had a chance to read _Alex Rider_ , if so, what did you think? If you like it I'd be happy to send you the second one. I own all of them and they're not helping anyone just sitting on my shelf. Professor D says hi also, and hopes that you're settling in well and making time for reading.

You mentioned some wizarding novels that you've been reading in class, what are they about? And what are the other things you're learning in that class? In some ways I feel like that might be the most interesting class, because you get to learn all of the things you love, but through the lens of magic. But then again, you're also learning how to transfigure and charms things, which is pretty awesome too.

I'm going to go do my very non-magical maths, let me know if you want the second _Alex Rider_ book.

Good night!

Ben

 _ **September 18th, 2017**_

Dear Ben,

I am such an idiot, I completely forgot to thank you for your care package! It was amazing, thank you so so so much. The fudge was so delicious and all of my friends loved the Cadburys (I hope it's ok I shared). I even had a chance to read some of the _Alex Rider_ , it was quite the page turner. How many books are there? And yes, I would love to borrow the second book from you. Thanks!

Now for your questions, I'm going to read through your letter several times to make sure I don't miss anything. I am pleased to announce that Ravenclaw is in the lead for house points! I check every time I go into the Great Hall. Up against the back wall are 4 giant hourglasses, each filled with a different type of gemstone. Sapphire for Ravenclaw, rubies for Gryffindor, emeralds for Slytherin, and some yellow stone I don't know the name of for Hufflepuff. As for how they're counted, I had to do a bit more sleuthing to find out. Basically I asked Professor Flitwick, I figured that this would be something having to do with a charm, so this would fall under his jurisdiction. After class I went up to him and asked him how the system works. He said that there's an enchantment placed around the castle that "hears" when professor's talk about points, and then magically changes the hourglasses to reflect it. So no wands or anything, the professors just have to say the words (and no, it doesn't work if a student says it, it has to be a member of staff). A few days ago during a meal I heard a professor screaming at someone from outside of the Great Hall, and then I saw some of Slytherin's gems fly upwards out of the bottom of the hourglasses (deduction of points). Two minutes later a Slytherin fifth year walked into the Great Hall looking sheepish, with Professor Adair walking behind him. I'm not sure what he did, but I did get to see points deducted in real time, so that was cool. So far I haven't lost any points, which I guess isn't surprising given that I'm a goodie-two-shoes who loves to learn.

As for disappearing steps, I haven't gotten stuck in one yet (which is a bit of a miracle because as you know I am the most clumsy). The first night as the prefects were walking us to Ravenclaw Tower they pointed out any wonky steps that we should step over. And a few times I've seen kids get stuck in them, but so far I have avoided that fate. A seventh year wasn't watching where he was going the other day and stepped right into one. His friends had to heave him out. It was funny, but I also felt bad for him.

And my new friends! My new friends are great. My closest friend so far is Leo, he's really cool and nice. He loves to read and is definitely a bit of a nerd. I know that you'll get along with him. I'm friendly with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years, there are only 10 in total and we have all of our classes together, so I'm getting to know everyone. For the first few days of school I spent a lot of time with this girl Leah, who's really nice. But we haven't really gotten that close and don't really talk about anything outside of class. I guess it's one of those things that happen when you go someone new: you make tons of friends, but most of them kind of peter out, and you just end up finding a small group of good friends.

As you know, Isabelle is a third year. She's really really cool, like one of those people who you look at and say, "I want to be her." She's on the Quidditch team and is a really good student. And she's also really friendly with people from all of the houses, which I think is really awesome. In the books it seemed like people from different houses did not interact that much, that there was a bit of rivalry between everyone. But in reality that isn't really the case. I have classes with students from every house and so far everyone is really nice. I'm not that close with that many people, but the term is still young!

Now, I am getting to be pretty close with two certain Gryffindor first years: Rose Weasley and Al Potter. I sat with them on the Hogwarts Express, so I had several hours to get to know them. They're both so nice and my type of people. Rose (the name thing has been confusing, especially because our surnames both start with W), is really bookish and smart. She very much seems like a mini version of Hermione, but she's more bubbly and energetic. She's got the friendly, social-butterfly aspect from Ron. Al is pretty quiet and shy. He's really sweet, but it takes him a bit longer to start opening up. The four of us (Me, Rose, Leo, and Al) have gone flying together and it's always a lot of fun. They're all way better than I am, but they've had a head start, I know that Rose and Al have been flying since they were two years old and Leo started a few years after that, so I've got a lot to catch up on. But I'm a quick learner and being really into cycling has definitely given me a leg up.

It's very convenient, the Gryffindor table is next to the Ravenclaw one so we usually eat our meals sitting near each other so that we can talk. If there was room we'd probably even be able to sit with each other at the same table, but that might be against the rules, or at least frowned upon, I'm not sure. But that's my friend situation. I miss you so much, and everyone else too, but I'm really glad that I've found my group of people here.

Now, as for General Studies, Professor Bell is totally wacky (but in a good way). He definitely seems like someone who would have gone to Oxford, and I'm not surprised that he was my mum's student, they seem like they would get along. Anyway, we have General Studies once a day, and each day we cover a different subject: literature, history, science, maths, current events. Everything is taught with a magical bent to it: in literature we read books written by wizards (for the most part, we will be reading some muggle books too), we learn about wizarding history (this is different from History of Magic, which is so boring that I haven't had anything cool to tell you about), in science we learn about the natural world and how it relates to magic, and then in current events we learn about stuff that's going on in the Wizarding World.

Right now we're reading "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and comparing them to muggle fairy tales, we're looking at common themes and ideas that are found in both. We're learning about the Salem witch trials and about how flowers impart magical properties when you mix them into a potion. I learned how to do a spell that automatically does the calculations on a page of parchment. And if you think Parliament is nuts, well, they've got nothing on the Ministry of Magic.

Now it's my turn to ask questions. How goes your Greek Mythology? When is the fancy dress day? I think you should dress up as Hades, that would be awesome. I can't wait to hear everything about it, and please send me photos! That'll be the next best thing from actually being there.

I'm knackered, so I'm to bed. Hopefully Darwin won't wake you.

Yours most and completely sincerely yours etc

Rose

 _Author's note: I think this will be the last letter between Rose and Ben for a while. I don't have that much writing time so I'll be focusing on "That Temptress Adventure." But I might write more letters in the future, so subscribe if you're interested in reading more!_


End file.
